The Wedding That Almost Was
by potter717
Summary: Harry is planning a wedding with Ginny but when Draco comes into the picture he threatens to derail the whole thing. HP/DM I do not own these characters.


Harry walked along the deserted road, moving the wand in and out of his fingers as he looked for the right house. The back of his mind was reminding him of his friends' warnings but he kept pushing them back; he'd made this decision a long time ago and warnings against it were useless. He stopped suddenly at the house three from the end of the block, the silhouette of a man sitting in an arm chair by the window catching Harry's eye. He checked the number on the house and was glad to see it was the one he was looking for. He took a deep breath, gripping the wand in his hand and walked up to the door, knocking quickly before he changed his mind. Just a moment passed before the door was pulled open and Draco Malfoy was standing before him.

"Potter," Draco said with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought—well, can I come in?" Harry asked, the wand down at his side. It was awkward being nice after all this time, but he'd come here for a truce so he put in the effort. Draco narrowed his eyes for a second but then stepped aside, letting Harry into his house. "This is a nice house." Harry said looking around the room. It was decorated very simply. He turned back to Draco who had crossed his arms and was staring at Harry expectedly. "Right…I'm moving, and when I was packing I found this and thought I'd return it." Harry held out the wand he'd been playing with on his way here.

Draco stared at it for a moment before stepping forward and taking it from Harry. "Surely you realized I got a new one."

"Yeah, I figured…I just thought—well, I didn't want to throw it out so I brought it here." Harry said. Draco stared down at the wand and Harry stood there awkwardly, thinking that he should probably go.

"Why are you moving?" Draco asked.

"I'm getting married." Harry said. Draco shot him a look that made Harry feel guilty for some reason, before he realized that was silly and he pushed the feeling away. Nerves replaced it as his fingers drummed his pocket. "Speaking of that," Harry started, reaching into his pocket. His face burned but there was no turning back now. He pulled a white envelope from his pocket and held it out to Draco.

"What is that?" Draco asked staring at it.

Harry was feeling more and more foolish by the second. "An invitation to the wedding." He glanced up and Draco was staring at him in disbelief. "I know we never got along, I just thought with the war over and stuff we could start over…I brought this as a peace offering." Harry continued to hold the envelope in front of him. Draco reached out and took that as well, and after a short pause Harry did move towards the door. Draco didn't say anything and Harry pulled the door open, stepping out to the porch.

"This is in two weeks." Harry heard, turning to see Draco standing in the doorway. "Kind of short notice, don't you think?"

"Please…we still have flower, cake, and catering appointments. We just booked the place yesterday." Harry said. Draco shook his head and Harry grinned, realizing the tension and awkwardness was fading slowly with the humor.

"Really on top of things, aren't you, Potter?" Draco asked with his usual sneer, but there was no hate behind it. Harry just shook his head and continued down the walk, secretly celebrating how well that all went. He looked around the other houses to make sure no one was peeking out before Disapperating, landing with a pop in front of Grimmauld Place. The only light was up in the bedroom; Ron and Hermione must have already left. Harry went inside and took his time going upstairs but his efforts were wasted; Ginny was waiting up for him.

"So you did it? You invited him to the wedding?" She asked as soon as he entered the room.

Harry sighed. "Yes, I told you that's what I was going to do."

"Harry, why? Why do you want everyone to be uncomfortable?" she asked and Harry rolled his eyes, tired of hearing these same words.

"Ginny, the whole purpose of us fighting the war was for equality-"

"Not inviting him to the wedding doesn't make him less equal than us. Just because the war is over doesn't mean everyone likes everyone now. People are allowed to not be friends."

"Well, maybe I want to be his friend." Harry said loudly. The words came out before he thought about them but he realized immediately that they were true. If he could change his feelings towards Snape, why should Malfoy be any different?

Ginny shook her head and climbed into bed, throwing Harry one last look. "I hope you know what you're doing." And with those words she turned away from him, pulling the covers up to her chin. Harry stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed, turning his back to her and staring at the wall across from him. He hoped this tension between them was stress from the upcoming wedding, but a nagging feeling in the back of his mind was telling him otherwise. He sighed and pushed the thought away; marrying Ginny is what he was meant to do. After all he did love her…and with that final thought he drifted off to sleep.

They were standing in the flower shop, completely surrounded by bright colored plants. Every breath Harry took was saturated with floral perfume. Ginny was staring at a purple flower, and one slightly less purple next to it, trying to decide which one she liked best. This had been going on for fifteen minutes already and he was starting to think that unless one of them did a flip or something Ginny was never going to pick one.

"Harry, which one do you like?" Ginny asked for the sixth time.

"I already told you, I like them both. I can barely see a difference." He answered. Ginny rolled her eyes, mumbling something under her breath as she looked at the flowers again. Harry opened his mouth to just pick one already, hoping to speed this up when he felt something hit him on the back of the head. He looked on the ground and saw a flower bud, then up around the shop. His eyes fell on Draco, standing in the front corner by the door of the shop. He glanced at Ginny, telling her he was going to look around, and then walked over to the front. "What are you doing here?"

"How's the flower picking going?" Draco asked, ignoring Harry's question.

Harry sighed. "She's been looking at the same two plants for twenty minutes. We're never getting out of here." He caught Draco's eye and opened his mouth to explain, but nothing would come out. The corner of Draco's mouth was slightly pulled up in amusement and Harry just closed his mouth. There was no need to explain himself, as Draco was neither friends with or related to Ginny.

"Sounds like you need a break. We should go get drinks later." Draco said. His voice sounded strange, like someone forcing casualness to hide nerves. Harry was about to answer when Ginny shouted over.

"Harry! Will you come over here?" Harry met Draco's eyes again and sighed, walking back to Ginny. He realized he never answered Draco but it was too late now. If Ginny saw Draco standing there she didn't mention it. "I'm going to pick out my bouquet now and I don't want you to see it, so you have to go. Don't forget we're having dinner at Hermione's tonight, I'll see you there in an hour."

Harry nodded and turned towards the door, confident that the picking of the flowers would take an hour alone. He smiled at his own joke and scanned the room but Draco was nowhere to be found. Harry hurried out of the shop and saw, to his surprise, that Draco was still walking down the street. "Hey!" Harry called out and Draco turned around. "She's done with me for now so I have an hour to kill."

"Let's go then." Draco said, and he reached out and grabbed Harry's arm, spinning on the spot and pulling Harry into the crushing darkness. When Harry could breathe again they were standing in front of a little bar with music pounding inside. Harry followed Draco inside, who grabbed a table in the back corner and waved the waitress over. As soon as she saw him she nodded, and a moment later she brought over a bottle of firewhiskey and two glasses.

"They have this at muggle bars?"

"Not usually." Draco said grinning, filling both of their glasses. Harry sipped his drink while Draco drained his. "Come on, Potter. You're not going to get your break drinking like that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Draco drained his second glass and fixed Harry with a stare. "Are you scared of getting drunk, Potter?" Harry met his stare and drained his glass, fighting the shudder that spread through him with the hot liquid and slamming his glass down for more. As Draco filled it Harry was struck with the odd thought that he was having drinks with Draco; had someone told him this would be happening years ago he would have thought they'd lost their minds. They both drained another glass.

"So you got yourself quite the catch." Draco said, pushing away the empty bottle and waving for a second one. When had they finished one already? And he was sure he had somewhere to be as well….

Harry vaguely wondered how long they had been here but that's not what came out when he opened his mouth. "She's just under a lot of stress…she's usually very nice." Harry drained another glass and saw Draco staring at him, eyebrows raised in disbelief. "Ok…so she's opinionated...and kind of bossy. But I love her—I mean, we're meant to be together."

"Who are you trying to convince?" Draco asked, but Harry only stared back fighting a smile. "Right…why are you meant to be with someone who makes you miserable?" He popped open the second bottle.

"She doesn't make me miserable!" Harry said. "Drives me crazy is more like it!" Harry said and drained his glass. Draco grinned and poured them another. Where had that come from? Harry was starting to think about going home before he said too much more.

"Have you told anyone this?"

Harry shook his head. "Like who? Her brother or her best friend?" Harry laughed. He hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time. Draco laughed too and set his glass down, getting up and joining the crowd on the dance floor. Harry watched this in complete shock. Of all the things he ever thought he'd see, Draco dancing was definitely not one of them. He moved effortlessly with the music, and Harry found himself watching shamelessly, his eyes studying Draco's face and moving down to his swaying hips. He poured himself another glass, and just as he finished it off Draco came and grabbed him, pulling him up. "Oh no…I don't dance!" Harry shouted and pulled his arm back.

"You have to learn for the wedding!" Draco said grinning. Harry shook his head and the motion made him dizzy; then grabbed the whole bottle and chugged down a good portion of it. And with that he got up and let Draco pull him to the floor. Harry could tell by the look on Draco's face that he was doing badly. "Why are you so stiff? Just relax!"

"I told you I didn't dance!" Harry shouted back, his hips moving awkwardly against the beat. The music was so loud he could feel it rumbling in his stomach.

"Let me help you!" Draco said. Harry was about to ask how when Draco stepped behind him and placed his hands on Harry's hips. Harry immediately froze, his stomach swooping violently. He was snapped back to reality when he heard Draco's voice right in his ear telling him to relax again. He took a deep breath and Draco started to move his body for him; slowly Harry let go of his control and he felt himself moving in time with the music.

This isn't so bad, he thought to himself. Even though he was getting it better now Draco didn't let go. He closed his eyes and let Draco take control; Harry could feel his hands pressing on his hips, moving up just slightly so they were resting on his sides. Harry was starting to lose himself in the music when he suddenly felt Draco's body pushed flushed against him, their bodies moving as one with the beat. A small voice in his head told him to move away but it was lost in everything else that was happening. Without realizing what he was doing, Harry raised his hand and draped it across Draco's neck, who had his head buried in Harry's. And then the song ended, and another one started, but with the pause Harry snapped back to reality. He stepped away from Draco and avoided eye contact as his cheeks burned.

"Should we finish-"

"I have to go." Harry said suddenly. He went to the table and grabbed his jacket, dropping money down and heading for the door. He could hear Draco calling but he didn't stop. The cool air outside cleared Harry's head, making him sharply aware of how dark it was. How long had they been in the bar? His mind kept trying to replay what had happened but Harry kept pushing it away. He thought of Ron and Hermione's house and he turned on the spot. He landed unsteadily on the sidewalk, just in time to see Ginny leaving. He hid behind the large tree in front and watched until she Disapperated and Ron and Hermione went inside. He had missed the dinner…but what would he tell Ginny? That he was having drinks with Draco? That they were dancing together? The thought brought the image of Draco pressed against him sharply into his mind and he squeezed his eyes shut trying to push it away. He took a deep breath and Disapperated, this time vomiting in front of his house. All the lights were off again and Harry walked up the stairs expecting the worst. He stopped in the bathroom first and splashed water on his face, brushing his teeth before going to bed. But when he entered the bedroom Ginny was already laying down.

"We have the cake appointment tomorrow at two." She said without turning around.

"I'm sorry-" Harry started but Ginny shifted her position loudly and Harry stopped talking, climbing into the bed next to her. He closed his eyes and saw Draco on him again, forcing him to open his eyes and stare at the wall. In the dark silence he couldn't help but think about what happened, and he hoped if he was going to lose sleep over it to at least have an explanation by morning.

When Harry opened his eyes the next day the first thought in his head was that he no longer wanted to marry Ginny. He sighed and tried to remember what he had been dreaming about, and he hoped that that thought was just something left over from a bad dream. He sat up and rubbed his temples; his head felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. He looked next to him and saw that Ginny was already up. He dragged himself out of bed and dressed after a quick shower, which did nothing to help his headache. Making his way down to the kitchen, he was planning his words for Ginny but found that they weren't necessary. The kitchen was also deserted and there was a note on the table.

'There was a problem with the catering that I have to go take care of so you have to order the cake on your own. Remember the one we looked at.' –Ginny

Harry set the note back onto the table and made himself breakfast, using the quiet to sort out his thoughts. He'd been with Ginny since his sixth year of Hogwarts and assumed that they would always be together. Why now, after one night with Draco no less, was he having second thoughts? The answer came to him in another swooping feeling in his stomach as images from last night flashed in his mind. He shook his head to clear it and pushed his plate away. He needed a distraction and he figured Ginny's task was just as good as any. He grabbed his jacket and left the house, Apperating behind the cake store. He still felt a little nauseous when he landed but with a slow breath the feeling faded. He walked around to the front and froze when he saw Draco leaning on the wall by the door.

"I thought this might be your next stop." Draco said standing up straight.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked. He was finding it hard to look at Draco and he directed his words at the ground.

"I'm here to help you."

"Pick out a cake?" Harry asked, stepping into the store.

"Oh no, you have much bigger problems than picking out a cake." Draco said. Harry couldn't help it; he looked up at Draco and waited for the explanation. "You don't want to get married anymore."

Harry's eyes widened and he quickly composed himself, but Draco had already seen. "Why would you think that?" The question sounded foolish even to Harry.

"A drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts, Potter." Harry shook his head and headed for the counter. So far this was failing as a distraction. "Let me guess, you're about to order a cake that Weasley has already picked out, right? Did you have any say in this, or is this just about her like everything else?"

"You don't know what you're saying!" Harry said. The shop owner looked over at them and Harry walked back out of the shop, taking Draco with him. The last thing he wanted was to cause a scene about this where others could over hear them.

"If everything until this point is anything like what I saw at the flower shop, then you don't want to be doing this. And if you do then you're crazy and you shouldn't want to."

"Why are you doing this right now? We are getting married in one week-"

"Somebody has to! Are you marrying that wench because you want to or you feel like you have to?" Draco asked loudly. Harry opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. How could Draco know all of this? How could he see these things that his closest friends were blind to, things he'd only just started considering himself. "We may have been drunk last night, Harry, but I know we weren't wasted enough for you to miss what happened. You've probably never been more relaxed-"

Harry's legs were moving before his brain could process why, and when his brain did catch up, Harry's lips were pressed against Draco's, who wasted no time kissing him back. Draco's hands were already on Harry's waist, as if he'd foreseen this happening and prepared himself. He pulled Harry closer as Harry grabbed a fistful of his soft blonde hair. And then, just as suddenly, reality crashed down on Harry and he pulled away, taking several steps back and looking around the mercifully deserted street.

"You can't marry her, Harry." Draco said quietly, but Harry could only stare back. His brain was too busy processing everything to help him come up with a response. He had to talk to Ginny and call this wedding off. After what had just happened there was no way he could stay with her…he couldn't fake it for the rest of his life. In all his time with Ginny he'd never felt as he did just now in those three seconds with Draco. That was the final deciding factor; without another word Harry turned on the spot and hurried into his house.

"Ginny?" he called out, but there was no answer. Harry paced around the kitchen, his mind racing. What was the best way to tell her this? He thought about writing her a note and leaving, but that was cowardly and he could never do that to her. He was going to have to suck it up and tell her in person, but how do you start a conversation like this? He was still gathering his thoughts when the door opened and she walked into the house, followed by Ron and Hermione.

"Harry! Did you order the cake?" Ginny asked joining him in the kitchen.

"What happened with the catering?" Harry asked, ignoring the question. He shouldn't have asked that; this needed to be done before he got into the plans any farther. She paused and looked at him suspiciously.

"They thought they were already booked, but I sorted it all out. Did you order the cake?" she asked again.

Harry glanced at the other two and then back to Ginny. "I need to talk to you." Harry was hoping not to do this in front of everyone. Ginny simply crossed her arms and stared at him. He took a deep breath. "I didn't order the cake."

"Why the hell not? Do I have to do everything for this wedding?" Ginny snapped.

A flash of anger passed through Harry. "There isn't going to be a wedding." He said, but then regretted it immediately. This was going to be hard enough without him having an attitude too. Ginny snapped her eyes on him and he shook his head. "I've been trying to convince myself that this is what I want for a while now but I can't do it anymore. Someone showed me what it could be like, what it should be like-"

"What the hell does that mean? Someone who? Someone else?"

"No…I mean, it's complicated." Harry could feel everyone's eyes on him and he knew this vague explanation wouldn't suffice. He shot an apologetic look at everyone before saying quietly, "It's Draco…that's the other person."

"Harry…if you want to be friends with him that's fine, you don't have to call off the whole wedding!" Hermione said.

Harry shook his head. "I don't just want to be his friend…that's the problem." The words were out and there was no going back now. All three of them were staring at him but Harry couldn't say anything else. Ron seemed to be the first one to realize what Harry was saying. He swore under his breath and left the room, leaving him with a sad-looking Hermione and a confused Ginny.

"Harry…how long?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "Three days?"

"And you're sure?" Hermione asked, with a look that made Harry think this wasn't exactly news to her. Harry nodded.

"What the hell is happening?" Ginny shouted.

Hermione smiled the way she did when she was proven right about something she'd known all along. "Harry is in love with Draco." Hearing the words spoken out loud like that and seeing Hermione so happy made Harry grin despite himself. Ginny was staring at the both of them in complete disbelief. Harry crossed the room and hugged Hermione, whispering his thanks. "I'll talk to Ron, don't worry." She whispered back. Harry pulled away and walked to the door.

"Ginny, I'm sorry." Harry said again, but she only stared back with her mouth open. Harry pulled open the door and left, spinning on the spot and landing in front of Draco's house. He pounded on the door and waited. Everything was happening so fast but Harry was afraid to stop, in case everything wore off and he realized he'd made a terrible mistake. The door swung open and Harry got one glimpse of Draco before the door was shut again. His brows dropped in confusion and he knocked again. When there was no answer he pulled out his wand, tapped on the door and entered the house.

"What the hell are you doing?" Draco asked loudly, walking back to the door.

"I really thought you'd have some kind of protection against that. Anyways, I called off the wedding." Harry said.

Draco crossed his arms. "Why?"

Harry opened his mouth but closed it again, staring at Draco. "I-what do u mean why? At the cake shop-"

"Oh right...where you pushed me off and then disappeared?" Draco asked annoyed.

"I-" Harry realized now how it must have looked from Draco's point of view. "I didn't mean...everything was happening so fast and I had to tell her before-"

"Tell her what?" Draco put his hands in his pockets and watched Harry expectantly.

"I-that I couldn't be with her anymore!" Harry insisted.

"Why?"

"You know why!" Harry practically shouted. He didn't understand why Draco was acting this way and he was starting to lose his patience.

"Say it! I want you to say it to-"

"I love you!" The words flew out of Harry's mouth and Harry brought his hands up to cover it, but fought the urge last minute so half way through the air they dropped back down to his sides. Draco rushed forward and kissed Harry hard, pushing him against the door.

"I've wanted to hear that since fourth year, and I wanted to be sure-"Draco gasped and kissed Harry again, his tongue surging into Harry's mouth. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and let Draco push him back, both of them stumbling their way down the hall. Harry knew where this was going but he couldn't stop the nerves from coming when they entered Draco's room. Harry pulled away and looked around nervously. "This is why I wanted to be sure…." Draco said quietly, watching Harry.

"I haven't felt like this in months…I know that I want this, that I want you." Harry shrugged. "Just nervous, I guess." Draco leaned forward and very lightly pressed his lips to Harry's. Harry's stomach swooped violently again and goose bumps erupted all over his body. He pushed forward to show his concent and Draco took control again. He slid his hands up Harry's shirt, lightly grazing his muscles before pulling his T-shirt off. He quickly unbuttoned his own shirt while Harry boldly worked on the button on his pants. Draco smiled and pushed Harry back to the bed. As Harry sat down on it, Draco straddled his lap, leaning forward until he was laying flat on top of Harry.

He moved away from Harry's mouth, and down his jaw line, sucking the soft skin on Harry's neck. A moan escaped Harry's throat and he pushed his hips up against Draco. Draco hissed against Harry's neck and pushed his hips back, thrusting his erection against Harry's as he kissed his way down Harry's chest. Then Draco slid off of Harry and kneeled at the end of the bed, making Harry prop himself on his elbows to keep him in view. Draco slipped his fingers into the hem of Harry's boxers and with a hard tug he pulled everything down. Ginny had never done this for him before, and he swallowed his nerves back as Draco wrapped his fingers around his cock, pulling it down closer to his mouth.

The sensation was like nothing Harry had felt before. His cock was enveloped in heat as Draco took Harry in to the base, his head bobbing up and down in a steady rhythm. Harry threw his head back and fell down flat on the bed, pulling the sheets around him into his fists. Draco placed one hand on Harry's hip, grabbing the base of his cock with the other so he could slow down, circling his tongue around the head before taking it in again. Draco's skilled tongue was too much for Harry and he started pushing his hips up. "Draco…I'm going to—fuck!" Harry swore, pushing himself up on his elbows again. Draco met his eyes and slowly pulled up before Harry could finish, standing at the end of the bed.

Harry sat up and looked up at Draco. Draco bent forward and kissed Harry, who moved his hands to Draco's belt. Draco stood up and watched Harry slowly work the button and zipper, hesitating as he slipped his fingers in the waistband. Draco didn't say anything; he reached his hand out and lightly touched Harry's cheek. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, pulling down with his hands. He took another deep breath and opened his eyes, staring at Draco's hardness. Harry let out a shaky moan as he reached out and grabbed the base, slowly putting his lips around the head and moving down. He pulled up and then back down, taking in more of Draco. He repeated this until he could make it to the base, pausing each time before moving up again. Draco grabbed a fistful of Harry's hair, encouraging him to move faster. Harry grabbed Draco's hips and obliged; Harry was growing impossibly harder as he reveled in how Draco filled his mouth.

Suddenly Draco threw his head back and pulled Harry off, pushing him back down on the bed and climbing on top of him. Harry feared he may have been doing it wrong, but Draco's darkened steel eyes told Harry it was just the opposite. They kissed passionately, bordering sloppy as Draco positioned himself between Harry's legs, pushing them apart. Draco pulled away and stared down at Harry, asking a hundred questions with his eyes. Harry only nodded and Draco quickly snatched his wand from his pants, climbing back onto the bed and muttering under his breath. Draco started with his index finger, and after Harry took a deep breath in Draco pushed it forward. Harry let out his breath in a groan, throwing his head back as Draco pulled out and pushed in again. When his finger moved effortlessly in and out, Draco added his middle finger. "Fuck!" Harry shouted, pushing against Draco's hand. Draco placed one hand on Harry's stomach and scissored his fingers, making Harry squirm and swear repeatedly. Draco added a third finger, moving his hand very fast now. "Fuck, Draco! Fuck me!" Harry grunted harshly, surprising himself. Harry's hips were now thrusting up on their own accord, begging for release to come and at the same time holding it back.

Draco pulled his fingers out and stared at the pulsing hole, getting himself positioned over Harry. He pressed the tip of his cock against Harry and after both of them sucked in a breath Draco pushed forward, filling Harry's ass. Harry let out an animalistic groan, grabbing the sheets hard enough to whiten his knuckles. Draco fell on top of him, their bodies flush, and he kissed Harry, slowly moving his hips up and down. The feeling was incredible, and Harry squeezed the muscles of Draco's back as he thrust his hips with Draco, desperate to keep him inside. "Fuck, you feel so good." Draco gasped against Harry's neck, moving his hips even faster. Harry spread his legs even more, allowing Draco to go deeper and suddenly he was hitting Harry's prostate and Harry was grunting with every thrust. He wrapped his legs around Draco and brought one hand between them, stroking his own cock. Draco slid his arms under Harry and curved them around to grip his shoulders, slowing down slightly but pounding harder and harder against Harry. Draco pulled away from Harry's mouth and dropped his head into the nape of his neck, breathing heavily. The feeling of his hot breath along with everything else pushed Harry over the edge. He shouted loudly and thrust his hips up as come exploded out of him. His eyes rolled back as waves of pleasure crashed over him, his come covering both of their stomachs.

Shortly after Draco gave one final thrust, his fingers digging into Harry as he came. He pressed his forehead into Harry's neck as his orgasm crashed over him, his teeth barred in a useless attempt to control himself. And then they both collapsed, Harry's vision swimming as Draco fell on top of him. Time ceased to exist as they laid there, eventually shifting around and getting more comfortable. Harry was completely spent and already starting to doze off when he felt Draco twisting his hair, pulling him away from sleep.

"Will you move in with me?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Now that I have no fiancé and my best friend hates me it seems to be the best option."

"Did it go that badly?" Draco asked.

Harry shrugged. "I stupidly underestimated how smart Hermione is...it will get better in time." After a short pause Harry tiled his head up towards Draco's. "What would you have done if I hadn't found your wand?"

Draco was quiet for a moment and Harry wondered if he'd fallen asleep. "I would have come looking for it," he said finally.

"But you had a new one, you obvious-" Harry's words were cut off by Draco's kiss. Then without another word he settled in closer to Harry, rested his head against Harry's and really did fall asleep. Everything had changed so dramatically in just three days; Harry vaguely wondered what was happening at number twelve right now, but the thought was already fading, and with Draco's slow, deep breaths in his ear he gave himself up to sleep.


End file.
